


Let's Both Propose

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Even abruptly interrupts Isak's marriage proposal because He has other ideas.





	Let's Both Propose

On our 4th year anniversary after a wonderful and romantic dinner with my boyfriend, Even in our apartment, I decide to finally propose to him.  
My eyes are locked with his ever soulful, big, brown orbs and they are smiling back into mine as I carefully take a final breathe and slide out of my seat and get onto one knee. My Even’s eyes widen comically and his jaw drops as I pull a small, blue velvet box out of my jacket pocket. I barely present the ring to him before Even abruptly jumps up out of his seat, the angry screeching of his chair dragging back along the floor, startling me. 

“no!” he exclaims, mortified and I’m taken aback, equally mortified. My mind is too blank with shock to summon a single question even though I know I have tonnes of them deep down. 

“Even….” I start, but he cuts me off by sharply shaking his head. 

“No, Isak. Stop. Don’t move. Don’t say a word either.” 

My forehead wrinkles in confusion, but I obey his request. My astonishment only escalates when my boyfriend abruptly bolts; making a beeline for the stairs, up to his bedroom, leaving me there on one knee on the cold, hard floor. It’s hard not to feel hurt and rejected.

Everything happens so fast that my head almost spins. My world barely gets a chance to come crashing down on me before Even is back, panting from his short dash, a goofy smile on his face. My eyes follow his every move as he opens his palm to reveal a small box equivalent to the one in my palm, expect his is dressed in lovely shades of pure white and gold. Even gets one knee too and I gape.  
Even speaks first obviously since my words are still stuck in my throat. 

“Isak, don’t propose because… I want to propose.” Everything from his eyes, his voice to his smile is so sincere and hopeful that my poor heart swells. 

“w-why can’t I?” I manage to ask somehow. 

Even’s shoulder rises and fall.

“It’s better if I do it?” he uncertainly explained. My eyebrows rise at his boyfriend, a knowing smile forming on my lips. 

“Even if this is about how you are more romantic than I am, I will fucking smack you.”

“Come on, babe. You know it’s true.”

I hastily jump to my defense. “I’m not that bad. You already outshine me in so many areas. You are a better cook than I am, your cleaning skills are better than mine, you are more logical, more understanding, more patient….” I trail off on a frustrated sigh. “now you are also more romantic than I am? Isn't that too many points in your corner?”  
The truth is that Even is in fact better than I am at all those things and it doesn't bother me too much, but damn it I am putting my foot down here tonight. After all I have spent months preparing for my perfect proposal. 

“no I do not outshine you. You are more handsome, you are a bigger smart-ass, you are better than I am in bed, your life is way more organized than mine is and really the list goes on, but none of that matters to me. It’s not a competition. All I want is to give the man I love a perfect proposal. Is that so bad?” Even’s eyes are filled with child-like innocence and they plead with me to forgive him. Oh darn it. I’m never rational when he looks at me like this.

“don’t you dare give me the puppy eyes, Even, or I’ll- EVEN!” I scold, but it’s no use. He always wins. 

“please let me propose to you, Issy. I've wanted to for so long and i figured tonight would be best. I wanted to take you upstairs, serenade you with romantic music, candlelight, champagne, sexy desserts, flowers, some lovemaking, a nice relaxing bath together and then finally the proposal.” Even explains with so much excitement and anticipation dancing in his eyes, clearly meaning to win me over. more playfully he adds “By the way, after a good number of orgasms, you barely say no to anything.” 

I burst out laughing, shaking my head at how silly my boyfriend can be even at a time like this. I have to admit though that his ideal proposal sounds extremely tempting.  
I regroup and counter, “I need this proposal to show you how much you mean to me- how much I love you.” 

“Isak, I know how much you love me. Trust me. I pretty much more than figured it out last year when you gave up your entire life to stay beside me in hospital for two months during one of the worst depressive episodes of my life. You nearly lost your job.” 

I smile, feeling almost overwhelmed by emotion at the memory. 

“Hey you are the one who gave up buying your dream car to buy us this dream apartment.”  
With a goofy smile, even seems to reach a consensus and voices it out. 

“Alright then, baby, let’s both propose. You can propose now then we’ll go upstairs and make us of my no longer-so-surprising proposal.” 

I ponder the idea for a mere few seconds. “That sounds perfect.” my grin mirrors Even’s. “let’s make a memory to tell our grandkids about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
